The Hero of Berk
by Astrid x Hiccup
Summary: Hiccup recovers after the battle of the Green Death and he and Astrid are closer than ever. But a new person arrives at Berk, someone Hiccup's father never believed would return, this is like a prelude to my other story the Prodigal Son.
1. Astrid Hofferson Haddock

**FIRST STORY PLEASE RATE AND COMMENT.**

* * *

Hiccup lay back, he tried to admire the beautiful view he and Toothless were enjoying only a few moments ago, but he couldn't focus. Only a week had passed since his battle with the Green Death. Since then he wasn't known as wimpy old Hiccup, but he was now regarded as the hero of Berk.

"Why can't I talk to Astrid!" said Hiccup loudly as he stood up. _This was so hard..._

"I can talk to dragons, my father, the whole fricking village, but not to Astrid! Why!".

Hiccup started to walk away in frustration and Toothless followed. As they travelled back Hiccup ranted about women, how his leg hurt, and how he was going to suck at being the chief. Through all this Toothless kept watching his friend, Hiccup hadn't noticed that he was constantly stumbling, so it was Toothless' job to save him from falling. As they neared Berk, Gobber came to greet them.

"Oi lad, the whole village is worried! Where were you?" said Gobber.

Hiccup just grunted and strode towards his house. He slammed the door and lay on his bed exhausted. He knew tomorrow would not be easy.

Morning came and Hiccup started for the forge early. He had several orders to fill and one was for the Hoffersons. He picked up his hammer and started the furnace. He knew Gobber would arrive a little late so he took his time eating what food he packed before starting. He gave the hot metal a loud whack and this continued for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Astrid came down the hill jogging, she was tired and aching as she came to the smithy. Her axe had gone blunt and she needed it sharpened before she trained during the day, thus haste was needed. She knew Gobber could easily sharpen the axe. She peered through the open window and wasn't expecting to see Hiccup hammering away at a new sword.

_Okay Astrid get a hold of yourself, it's just Hiccup, you can face, him...Oh no the kiss...How do I explain I like him...Oh no this isn't good._ It had indeed been a long week and she had not seen Hiccup in a while. She decided to observe him first. Hiccup moved methodically. He was strong for his size, she observed how he hammered away with ease. _How his face was focused and so...NO! FOCUS! YOUR Astrid you do not get distracted...but he looks so good... _"AARGHH!"

Whoops, she hadn't noticed she said that out loud. The hammering stopped and the door slowly opened.

* * *

Hiccup jumped at the sound he didn't know what it was but they would get whacked for sneaking up on him. He picked up his sword, since his recovery Stoick had been teaching his son to fight and found Hiccup picking up the lessons easily. Armed with his sword and training he opened the smithy's door slowly. He jumped out and saw Astrid looking surprised as he stood there holding a drawn sword.

"Astrid, uh I didn't know you would drop by." he said rather loudly. She shuffled her feet and brushed away her bangs. _Whoah, that was beautiful...Bangs...wait Snap OUT of it! _

"Hey to you to, by the way I need my axe sharpened. Where's Gobber"

"Gobber's out so I'll have to do it, please... uh... come inside."

Hiccup was sweating as he began sharpening the axe. She was watching him he knew but he could still draw whatever focus he could muster to perform the simple task of sharpening.

"Hey Hiccup my dad was asking if you'd like to take a few lessons with me this afternoon, you know basic combat and all that stuff."

Hiccup's answer came too quickly as he said "YES" while handing Astrid back her sword. She thanked him and left. OH NO, what he gotten himself into.

* * *

Astrid was probably the happiest girl in the whole world. She skipped back home (not intentionally) as she thought, _He's going train with me, with me Astrid Hofferson Haddock_, she sighed dreamily but noticed someone was staring at her.

"Uh Astrid why are you skipping?" said a rather surprised Ruffnut.

Broken from her thoughts, she quickly replied.

"Skipping, who's skipping?" she said, flustered and otherwise still distracted.

"Uh you... never mind. Its Hiccup isn't it?"

"Hiccup, what Hiccup, of course not what would make you say such a thing I mean.."

"Astrid, really, you can't fool me, the dreamy eyes, the skipping, the phased out look. Its Hiccup alright."

"Ok so fine, Hiccup agreed to train with me this afternoon, which means I can watch him without arousing suspicion that I like him." she exclaimed rather quickly that it took a few moments before Ruffnut replied.

"So your gonna watch him train, wow, I hope that works out for you, Astrid Hofferson Haddock" she blurted and made a run for it.

Even though she knew it was an insult she rather liked the sound of it, Astrid Hofferson Haddock.

* * *

**Please leave reviews and comments, this is my first story so please rate and comment. Much appreciated, thank you! The real story will start later, I jst want some ground to build on before introducing the new person.**


	2. Training

**This is a new addition, I've yet to improve my writing but comment on my work. Thank you.**

* * *

Astrid went home quickly. She told her dad that Hiccup had agreed and that she would be out in the forest to prepare for the afternoon activities. Grabbing some food and her now sharpened axe, she left the house in as much haste as when she went in.

She had left her Nadder at home so she could enjoy some time with Ruffnut. They had agreed to meet up at her house then proceed into the forest to look for something Ruffnut apparently forgot to bring home the other day. Soon she arrived at the front door of Ruffnut's house and she knocked twice then stepped back. The door creaked open and Tuffnut popped out.

"What the heck are you doing here?" says Tuffnut as he opens the door wider. "Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend or something?"

At the mention of boyfriend Astrid's cheeks burned and she averted her gaze.

"Hey sis you were right she does like Hiccup!" shouted Tuffnut.

Astrid heard laughing and methodically punched Tuffnut in the gut and as he doubled over she entered the house. The inside was warm and the twins' Zippleback lay on its side by the door. She petted it and called out to Ruffnut.

"Sorry about Tuffnut, ever since I told him you were daydreaming about Hiccup he wanted to give you the Test." said Ruffnut as she emerged from her room. Apparently Ruffnut had laughed when Tuffnut had said she liked Hiccup, because when she emerged she was still holding back some left over laughter.

"Okay fine laugh all you want, if you tease me again I'm not helping you find whatever it is you lost." said Astrid half-heartedly without much thought for a good comeback. Ruffnut, sensing that jokes were now out of the question hurriedly dragged Astrid into the forest.

* * *

Hiccup got up from the floor, he remembered saying yes to Astrid's offer and fainting soon after she left. He woke up and it was noon, the sun was up and Gobber was back.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep." said Gobber from behind him. Chuckling, the big Viking suggested that Hiccup take the day off.

"Uh thanks Gobber, if you need me I'll be at home practicing."

"Practicing for what exactly?" said the peg legged blacksmith.

"Well, Astrid kinda asked me if I wanted to do some training with her, with the sword I mean." he said rather shyly.

"Ha ha, well good luck to you and your girlfriend!" he said chuckling.

"She's not my..."_well she could be if I could talk to her using full sentences_. With that Gobber walked back into the shop and Hiccup trudged along, back to his house to prepare.

After a lot of painstaking steps he made it home. Climbing up the stairs he entered his room. He took of his normal clothes and donned some light shoulder pads and leather armour. His father had given them to him during his practice with the sword and it helped him defend himself from the wooden jabs given to him by the instructor. He grabbed his sword and lifted it with ease, the old Hiccup may have been out of breath by now but the new Hiccup had to handle huge orders in the smithy since the battle with the Green Death. So within the span of a week Hiccup could lift any kind of weapon with ease but his still frail form did not suggest he could lift anything at all. All the more the surprise for everyone who saw him carry his sword around town.

As he left he called Toothless and they proceeded to the Hofferson's training grounds.

* * *

Astrid sat by the shallow bank of the river while Ruffnut swam around. The two had been looking around for Ruffnut's, apparently missing, sock which turned out she was wearing all the time. Astrid was so mad she began practicing her axe throws to vent the anger. Ruffnut suggested they go to the river to cool off. Astrid reluctantly agreed and the proceeded. As she sat by the bank she thought of Hiccup.

"Hey sleepy head wake up!" shouted Ruffnut as Astrid began dozing off but the young Viking did not have it in her to listen. She lay down and dreamt of Hiccup while Ruffnut just shrugged and ventured farther into the river.

* * *

It was mid afternoon and Hiccup was tired, Astrid's father had been driving him harder than he expected. He had run, or rather, limped during his 2 kilometre "jog". He was then placed within a gym and there he stood with a big, gruff trainer who he didn't know. The trainer had started him off with the basics but upon discovering he already knew much, decided he should learn real combat by sparring with him. Hiccup circled the burly trainer, he only had his sword, which was not wooden and a shield. The big man however had an axe head trained on him as he circled. He began by opening with a sword thrust then spinning within the range of the axe. The man did not anticipate the move and as he blocked the thrust he had no more time to block the shield bash that came nearer since Hiccup had moved in. He was knocked off balance, he tried to regain his footing but Hiccup came in with a flurry of one handed strikes that left the trainer dazed as he tried to block and parry. Hiccup sensing he had the upper hand went in and thrust his sword again, but as the trainer began to block he pulled back the sword quickly and sidestepped. The trainer, waiting for the thrusting sword to connect, got nothing but air. As he turned Hiccup's sword was already across his throat the boy was telling him to yield.

"Good, good, Stoick taught you well enough" said the trainer.

"Thank you, uh.. sir..uh.. do you happen to know where Astrid is?"

"No lad, she's never this late but she'll turn up don't you worry."

_Oh no, what if something happened to her. What if she was attacked! _Hiccup, trying to regain his composure suddenly gasped at an even worse realization. _What if she's seeing someone else! Oh no.._

* * *

Astrid ran. She had never fled the forest so fast in her life but this was a day for firsts. She had woken up to find Ruffnut eating and when she asked what time it was Ruffnut answered. When she heard the time she paled. She was an hour late; Hiccup would've probably started without her. _What if he leaves, what if he thinks I left him or what I said was a joke, crap he'll never forgive me for being late. _She dashed to the training grounds immediately and stopped. There was Hiccup, clad in leather armour, and sparring like a pro. His sword dance was amazing, she never thought he had it in him, but when he beat her trainer she was astounded. He asked the trainer something and his face visibly dropped. He wiped the sweat off his face and started removing his armour. He had already taken off his practice helm when Astrid decided to enter. She was sweating through her top now from her sprint and she was carrying her axe with both hands to avoid tiring herself. She saw Hiccup's hair was matted down from wearing the helmet and his face was flustered when she came in. She strode over to him and punched his shoulder, which she saw was visibly firm, "That was for starting without me!" then she kissed him full on the lips. "That's for everything else..."

* * *

Hiccup stared hard, she had done it again! He couldn't believe it, another kiss, from Astrid again. His cheeks burned as did Astrid's when their eyes met. She averted her gaze but Hiccup was thinking differently. _What if I kiss her? Will she still like me?... NO PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER HICCUP! He had to show her he liked her somehow and this was the best moment for it._

He pulled her back as she turned and kissed her again in the lips he hugged her close as she also hugged him back. It was longer till they broke apart and Astrid's face was bright red, as was his.

"That was for everything else." he said and broke the hug by gesturing to the training grounds. "Your turn" he said.

* * *

Never had Astrid been happier. After training she immediately rushed home and left Hiccup to change from his armour. It had been a wonderful day. She would always remember that kiss as she barged through the door.

"Whoa! what is wrong with you Astrid." said her mom from the kitchen.

Staring out the window and into the stars she saw a silhouette of a night fury and a boy ride off into the night. "Nothing, absolutely nothing".

* * *

**Uh sorry for the typos in the previous chapter, I got a little carried away by the writing of my first story. But please feel free to comment I want to improve my writing. Thank you again.**


	3. Repayment

**Okay so here is chapter 3, sorry for the delay, I was working on my second story and I got a bit carried away. Tell me what you think and some suggestions would be nice.**

* * *

Hiccup stared out the window. He was tired and out of breath but he knew he had to continue. Groggily, he made his way to the sparring area.

_How the hell did I get myself into this? Why am I so agreeable when it comes to Astrid?_

He knew it was his fault for agreeing to train for the rest of the month with Astrid and her father. While Astrid encouraged him to go on, her father had kept him occupied. So occupied in fact that by the end of the day he was limping more than usual back to his house. He knew his prosthetic only made his training harder, and since Stoick was usually away during most afternoons, he was stuck at home doing his chores before collapsing on his bed. Toothless offered no help since the Night Fury always demanded to have its night flight. So by midnight he would be flying around Berk and by the wee hours of the morning he'd be home again.

Lacking sleep and food didn't do him any good as he struggled to lift his sword and shield.

_Well at least Astrid's here. And here I am instead of sitting back at the forge waiting for orders, sitting by a fire, comfy and very warm and...FOCUS HICCUP!_

Shaking himself awake, he gripped his sword tightly in one hand and stepped on the "killing floor". The huge trainer he had met the other day stared at him. Today the man was brandishing a huge great-sword. The sword blade was dull but even a glancing blow would send him sprawling. He carefully sized up his opponent as he circled him once again.

"Oi lad, if ye don't hurry we'll be stuck here all day" the trainer said cockily.

_If I wasn't so tired I'd so totally be kicking your ass right now._

"Enough talk, let's fight!" he shouted as he lunged.

The Viking trainer, easily twice his size, dodged his thrust and started a parry. But Hiccup was quicker on his feet and he spun away as the trainer's huge sword bore down on where he was a moment ago. The great-sword, with all the power put into the downward cut, connected with the wooden sparring area's floor. Hiccup heard a loud cracking sound as the great-sword came down. He gulped.

_Oh no. This is not good._

The trainer carefully extracted his sword while Hiccup stared at him. The trainer then charged forward, using his forward momentum to strike at Hiccup. The tired trainee glanced up and instinctively raised his shield to block. The realization that his shield, like the wooden arena floor, would not protect him came when he heard the splintering of wood. The huge great-sword embedded itself on the wooden shield. Hiccup heard his arm crack as he tried to twist away. What the teenage Viking didn't know was that the great-sword was still lodged to his shield, which was in turn held firm by the trainer. As he twisted away the trainer tugged at the great-sword resulting in a sickening pop as his shoulder dislocated.

_Okay, OUCH!_ was the last thing he thought before he fell down. Unluckily he landed on his bad arm and cried out at the initial pain it brought. His vision blurred as he went on the verge of unconsciousness. Astrid was soon standing over him saying something incoherent to his now numb state.

"Hey Astrid" was all he managed to say before blacking out.

* * *

_Ahh! Oh by the gods! Please not let him be too badly injured._

Astrid strode over quickly once she saw Hiccup fall. The boy muttered something before fainting. She was worried, no she was frightened. She knew Hiccup's limits but her father had insisted that the boy could use some more practice against all types of weapons. _Well that had gone quite well _she thought as she glanced at Hiccup. Her father was out calling for the healer while her trainer was extracting Hiccup from the shield that was fastened to his broken arm.

"Careful, you might make it worse" she said as she sees Hiccup shift sideways as the shield was being removed. Her trainer grunted in acknowledgement as he extracts the shield again, carefully this time. The healer arrived after a few minutes. Minutes that seemed like hours as Astrid held Hiccup in her arms.

"What seems to be the problem?" said the healer as she glances at the now unconscious Hiccup.

_His arm's broken you old coot! _

"Uh Hiccup broke his arm and dislocated his shoulder during practice" she replied but still thinking the previous thought as she gently laid Hiccup down. _So much as touch him wrong and I'll kick your sorry backside old lady! _she thoughtas the healer proceeded to snap Hiccup's shoulder back in place. Hiccup twisted back and forth but was held down by the huge trainer. Next Hiccup's face was splashed with cold water to try to wake him up. He regained consciousness after a few splashes of water as his arm was carefully put in a sling.

"Do not participate in any strenuous activities for a week young man and get some food and a lot of sleep" said the healer. Hiccup nodded out of need but not understanding. He shakily got up and Astrid took hold of his good arm.

"I'll take him back to his house and wait for Chief Stoick to arrive, I'll probably be back before dinner" and with that she left the training grounds.

As the two trudged along the path to the Haddock house she couldn't help but notice how close they were. Hiccup was leaning on Astrid with his good arm over her shoulder. She was very close. She could smell him as they walked. _Okay Astrid focus, don't get distracted, even if he does look good up close. You can do this, only a couple more meters _and that was when Hiccup spoke.

"Hey Astrid, nice seeing you again" he said as he leaned on her more.

"Nice to see you too" she answered as she tried to lift him up. The boy, although looking scrawny, was heavy. He was tired and she knew she was carrying the brunt of his weight.

"Well I think your eyes look beautiful" he said. _He's frickin delirious _she thought as he glanced at her dreamily. _I better get to his house quickly before..._ then Hiccup kissed her.

* * *

He had never fully appreciated Astrid up until now. Now that she was helping him he knew he had to repay her somehow. He thought this since it wasn't everyday a girl carried a boy back home, usually it was the other way around. So picking the right time he kissed her. Their lips met and he could see Astrid's face flush as they stopped. He hugged her close and they remained like that for a few seconds. At last he broke the kiss and she averted her gaze. His cheeks were burning and his arm ached but he had never felt better.

"What was that for?" said a now disarmed Astrid.

"Repayment" he said "for all the help back there" gesturing towards the training area.

She looked at him as he started to lean on her again. He felt a sudden pain on his good arm as she punched him.

"That was for not telling me first" she said and quickly dragged him back to his house.

* * *

Hiccup leaned on Astrid for a while as they walked to his house. She left him at the door and started to turn away.

" Maybe I should get injured more" he said "you know me, the pain, love it."

She laughed at the statement, she remembered Hiccup saying that at the first day of dragon training.

"Yeah you should" she quickly answered "maybe then I could hit you more." She gave him a peck on the cheek and left.

_Yeah get injured more_ she thought as she left the Hiccup by his door smiling and looking better since the injury. _Maybe then I'd get used to kissing you _she thought; she smiled at the thought.

* * *

**So was the chapter okay or do I need some revisions? Suggestions and reviews would be much appreciated and thank you again for reading.**


	4. Meatheads and Initiation

**READ FIRST:**

**Firstly to all my readers out there this chapter(if you could call it that) has little Astrid/Hiccup stuff going on. I wrote this so I could introduce some new characters into the plot. I'm sorry if it's too short but I made this so I could focus on making the main story once again. **

* * *

"Fellow Vikings, today is a grand day!" announced Stoick the Vast, addressing the population of Berk. "Today is the proclamation of our village's soon to be defenders! You may all think that the dragon threat is over but there are still dangerous dragons out there, so now we have eighteen new recruits waiting to enter the test of initiation!" gesturing towards Hiccup and the other five recruits from their clan. Hiccup stood alongside Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins, and two new additions to their group. The new guys were Aeden and Bob. Aeden was the son of Professor Yobbish, the famous writer of the original "How to Train Your Dragon". Unlike his father, Aeden had a connection with his dragon just like Hiccup that enabled him to actually train a dragon. He had arrived a day before, just after Hiccup was injured in training; he was a Viking teen with black hair and a quiet look on his face at all times. Bob, however, was a different story. He was largely built, much like Fishlegs, only larger. He brandished a wicked club that he lugged around everywhere. He had a Nightmare for a dragon which said a lot about the guy. Hiccup shuddered just looking at him but thought that he would get along with Aeden very well. He glanced at Astrid and they locked their hands as Stoick announced the teams in which they would be paired during the initiation. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was paired with Astrid. Snotlout ended up with Fishlegs but Ruffnut was paired with Aeden and Tuffnut got the bad-ass looking Bob. They all stood by their partners as the town crier announced the arrival of a new ship. Hiccup rushed to the side and glanced at the majestic ship as it cut through the icy waters, heading for Berk. _Oh what I'd give to have one of those! _he thought as the boat slowly pulled in the dock. As the ramp descended and a group of burly Vikings stepped out and Stoick was the first to greet them.

"MOGADON!" said Stoick clasping hands with the big Viking.

"Ah Stoick, I see you have finally started training dragons instead of killing them. I knew you'd change old friend." said the big guy named Mogadon.

"Hooligans, I give to you the MEATHEAD CLAN!" said Stoick sidling aside to let the new arrivals pass. "We now have the other eight recruits."

"As I call their names, they must step forward and join their respective teams!" and with that Stoick announced the new additions to each team. Astrid and Hiccup got a guy named Booty and Thuggory, chief Mogadon's son. The others each got two additions to their team.

"Now that the teams have been chosen, in the next few days you all will be given the time to prepare yourselves and you dragons for the coming tests. Each team will be pitted against each other and the best will, of course, be the victors. So go now and train." With that the ceremony ended and everybody headed for the mead hall, to celebrate the arrival of the Meatheads and the coming events.

* * *

Astrid stayed behind with Hiccup; she had anticipated that he would stay behind. Hiccup was after all not a man of the crowd.

"So where are you headed?" she asked.

"I'm gonna follow Aeden, I overheard Ruffnut saying something about assessing his abilities."

"I'm coming if you don't mind" she said punching his injured arm.

"What was that for?" he said grasping the said limb.

"I was assessing your abilities" she grinned. Hiccup slumped in surrender as they strode towards the training area. Ruffnut saw them and hurriedly approached them.

"Hey guys, have you seen Aeden fight? He's frickin good with a sword!" She dragged them over to the sparring area and Astrid saw Aeden sparring with her trainer.

"Alrighty boy-o, I'll go easy on you" said the trainer cockily. He was still wielding the great-sword he had used on Hiccup. Aeden, she observed, just stared back calmly. He drew his sword and moved forward. What happened next was a blur, one second her trainer was smiling, the next he was barely grinning as his sword twirled in the air. It landed a good ten feet away as Aeden placed his sword near the trainer's throat. Hiccup laughed and they left, leaving a still amazed Ruffnut and the now humbled trainer behind.

As they left Astrid was lost in thought, _were against that? Even with Hiccup's newfound talent we don't stand a chance! _She was troubled and it showed.

"What's wrong?" said Hiccup.

"Nothing, nothing" she said slowing her pace so she could think clearly.

"Don't worry about the fight, we'll make it to the top" he said, reading her mind as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at the gesture and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You really know when to do that look don't you" she said happily.

"Look? What look?" looking at her confusingly.

"That look, the one you do just before I kiss you. You smile and look innocent, don't say I haven't noticed."

"Like this" he said imitating his previous expression. Before she could laugh she heard Ruffnut scream back at the training grounds. She glanced back and saw that the place was on fire.

* * *

**Thanks a bunch for reading, I got some of the names from the first book and some of the ideas. Please review and remember that this is not really a chapter, it's more like a footnote so you know from where I got the new characters. However I can promise that I already have the plot in greater detail since I know of the coming events. Thank you again for reading.**


End file.
